Digimon x: Ep.5 - The Brave Evolution of Burrowmon
by moocow162
Summary: Burromon courage armor digivolves to destroy the evil bird digimon, and Kabremon almost gets killed by a new digimon, review


Digimon x: Ep.5- The Brave Evolution of Burrowmon  
  
Kabremon: Jay and I went to see Izzy. He explained that Jay had to recieve 3 more digimon. A digimon called Minermon started to attack the city. I evolved into Kongamon and destroyed him. He was holding a chosen digimon called Burrowmon!  
  
Burrowmon was about four feet tall. He had two huge eyes, large claws, and quills all down his back. "Ummm, hi. My name is Burrowmon, and I guess I'm your digimon. Thanks for saving me!"  
"Ok guys," Jay said,"I gotta be in school right now. You two train up while I'm gone." Jay walked into school, but for some reason he couldn't pay attention. Well, he usually couldn't pay attention, but today was different. So in the middle of Science, Jay stood up and ran out of the room. He ran into the forest. "Kabremon, Burrowmon!" Jay yelled. Kabremon came racing out of the woods. Burrowmon came popping out of the ground. "Burrowmon get in the digivice!" Jay yelled, he had no idea what he was doing, but this felt right. Burrowmon turned into a yellow ball of energy and flew into Jay's digivice.  
"Kabremon digivolve to Kongamon!"  
Jay hopped on Kongamons back. Jay held onto the fur on Kongamons back. They sprinted out of there.  
"Kongamon, take us to the telivision station!" When they got to the telivision station Jay saw what was drawing him there. Large bird digimon were attacking the building.  
  
"Harpymon"  
"Those are Harpymon, watch out for their Piercing Wing!"  
  
Kongamon jumped up to the top of the telivision station. The whole ride had taken alot of his energy. He de-digivolved to Kabremon. Jay held out his digivice and Burrowmon released himself.  
"Burrowmon! Kabremon is tired, we need you to fight!" Jay yelled. Burrowmon looked confused.  
"Me fight? I don't wanna fight! I'm not strong enough!" Burrowmon screamed.  
"Burrowmon you need to fight!" This had no effect on Burrowmon, he screamed and ran behind a block of concrete. "I guess it's up to you Kabremon!" Kabremon moved slowly.  
"Tiger Horn!" He shot out a weak red beam that barley had any affect on the Harpymon.  
"Piercing Wing!" The Harpymon screamed together. They all shot out needle sharp feathers. Kabremon was his a few times. He cried out in pain.  
"Burrowmon! We really need your help!" Jay hollered. Burrowmon peeked out from behind the block. "I can do it!"  
  
"Burrowmon digivolve to..."  
Burrowmon gre in size, the spikes on his back grew and covered his entire body. The only part not covered in spikes was his head, arms and legs. He looked like a pocuipine on hind legs.  
"Quillomon!"  
  
"Quillomon"  
"I am Quillomon, my Goring Spear attack shows the enimies who is boss!"  
  
"Goring Spear!" Five huge quills shot out from Quillomons back. One of the bird digimon was hit. It screamed and fell to the ground. "Bouncing Sting!" Quillomon rolled into a ball covered in spikes. He started to bounce towards the Harpymon. They screamed, "Piercing Wing!" The razor feathers bounced harmlessly off Quillomons hard spike shell. "Razor Whip!" Quillomon's huge razor sharp tail hit five Harpymon.  
"All right Quillomon! Only three left!" Jay yelled happily, but two Harpymon started after Kabremon who was tired, and badly hurt. "Goring Spear!" The spears shot towards the two Harpymon, but they easily dodged. The Harpymon picked up Kabremon and threw him off the building. "Kabremon!" Jay yelled. The cat digimon fell down ten stories and luckily fell into a dumster below. He weakly climbed out and was greeted by two very happy Harpymon...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Quillomon! You have to go help Kabremon!" Quillomon raced towards the edge of the building, but was stopped by a Harpymon.  
  
"Harpymon digivolve to..."  
The Harpymon grew four times bigger, got two extra wings, and got even more ugly.  
"Mangaharpymon!"  
  
"How are these evil digimon digivolving?" Quillomon asked.  
"Mangaharpymon"  
"That's a Mangaharpymon! You wanna watch out for its Double Edge attack!"  
  
"Double Edge!" The bird digimon dove at Quillomon and created some energy around his main wings. He hit Quillomon and Qullomon was forced to de-digivolve. Burrowmon stood up and ran towards the side of the building.  
"I have to save Kabremon!" Mangaharpymon was going to prevent this.  
  
Meanwhile on the street...  
  
"Tiger Horn" A weak Tiger Horn attack hit a Harpymon. The bird started to laugh. The two Haprymon closed in on Kabremon.  
"Raging Blaster!" The cry came from out of nowhere! The birds were ripped apart by the bullets. Kabremon stood up and looked for the digimon that saved his life. A large dark figure came out of the alley. "Thank you for saving my..." Kabremon started to say.  
"Raging Uppercut!" The digimon hit Kabremon with full force and sent him flying upwards.  
  
The rooftop...  
  
"Burrowmon! Keep going." The little digimon was fighting bravely against the huge Mangaharpymon! Once again the digi-armor-egg of Courage started to glow inside Jay's digivice.  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Burrowmon armor digivole to..."  
Burrowmons tiny body shifted into Quillomon, then the armor started to go on. A helmet with a large blade on the end clamped to his face. His huge quills turned into flames.  
  
"Blazequimon!"  
"I am Blazequimon! I use my Cinder Quill to roast enimies!"  
  
Now Blazequimon and Mangaharpymon stood face to face. Kabremons limp body flew onto the roof! "Kabremon!" He was followed by a large black digimon. He stood on hind legs and looked like a dragon, but his wings were that of a dragonfly. One of his arms was mechanical.  
  
"Xdramon"  
"I am Xdramon! My Raging Blaster tears my opponent to pieces!"  
  
"Cinder Quill!" Two flaming quills shot out. One flew towards Mangahapymon, and one towards Xdramon. Mangaharpymon was pierced and broke into a thousand tiny data paticles. The second quill hit the strange new digimon in the stomach. He was thrown backwards into the building across the street. The force knocked him into the alley, but when Jay looked over the edge of the roof, Xdramon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
WHY DID XDRAMON ATTACK KABREMON? WHERE DID XDRAMON COME FROM? FIND OUT IN MY NEXT FIC! TO GET THE FIRST FOUR EMAIL ME AT MOOCOW162@hotmail.com! 


End file.
